Joining the Unknown
by Manga154
Summary: Tired of always being the but of the joke Freddie quits, but before he can leave the life that cursed him a new door opens before him. Will he embrace himself, or leave for the shadows like he had planned? M for later chapters. Freddie/Multi possibilities.
1. Chapter 1

Freddie's break.

It was over now, the Carly and Sam just signed off and he was now in the process of shutting everything down. Carly was talking about how great Sam was during the show, and how it was a great idea of using his real Pear Phone in one of the skits about waterproofing jell, that was really just congealed butter Carly forced him to make with her 'Please, for me?' question and 'dyeing deer' eyes, instead of the fake he made to use. The two show hostesses made there way over to the fret elevator and down to the Shey apartment, never looking back at Freddie as he walked over to pulled his now destroyed phone out of the boiling water. He never did regain feeling in his hand after getting hit by the food truck, or his knee for that matter, but it wasn't worth crying over.

Turning the Bunsen burner off with his left hand as he fished around in the boiling water for the useless phone. Finding it in a few seconds he pulled it out and moved back to his camera and cart where he started his laptop back up under a separate profile that was password protected. The screen blacked out as the tune of Galaxy Wars played and a window opened up with two Sky Nauts preparing for battle, and as the two figures reached for their weapons Freddie quickly typed in another password that caused the window to black out before it showed a Sky Naut with its fist held high shaking it in rage shouting 'NO!' in a speech bubble as the other pushed a button on a red robot with a sombrero.

Showing a grin Freddie could feel a bit of his good mood retuning. Turning the camera around to face himself Freddie made sure it only showed himself and the corner of the room he'd been using for the past month. "Three, two, one." He muttered to himself as he watched the blinker on his camera start up to let him know he was broadcasting live. "Hay everyone, anyone." He started of, his voice no longer the cheery sounding it had been a few minutes ago for iCarly.

Letting out a sigh Freddie relaxed into the corner as he sat on the lone stool he placed there earlier in the day. "I don't think I can take this any more. It's getting harder to keep up this act, pretending to be all happy as they all abuse me. I spent a little extra time today making a prop Pear Phone for them to use in their skit, and what do they do? They use my real one and Carly congratulates Sam for doing it," he takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself.

Yelling at the camera wouldn't make him feel better, just attract attention from anyone who heard him through the walls, "I honestly don't know why I expect anything different from the "Abuser" or her pet, or why I put up with it anymore." Shifting his weight a bit to lean against the left side of the corner Freddie examined his right hand, studying who it seemed to pulse an angry red. "Maybe I should have let the water cool." He muttered loud enough for the camera to pick up.

"Of everything I thought I would miss in my life I never thought I would miss feeling. It seems that even if its just my arm and knee it feels like something more is missing, like a part of me die with the feeling." Shaking his head Freddie pushed his brain to a new topic, "So I was able to dig up a bit about my father yesterday. His name was 'Leonard Benson', and a stub of an old bus ticket taped to the back of an old photo of him and my mom as teens. Just looking at it I wonder who was craziest back then, my mom who everyone on my family says never changed, or my dad for falling in love with her." Resting his head against the wall he let out a hollow laugh.

"Even if he is a drunk, drug abusing asshole like everyone in the family says I wish he took me with him, I could have had a chance at freedom if he die in the streets while he had me with him. But no, he leaves me with my psych of a mother to be chipped like a dog and choked by a leash." Shaking his head he try's to focus on a new subject. "Oh, yeah. Guess who's screwing me over now? The maker of the Pear Phone. Their store down the road from where I live put up this really large poster, it's a new policy, signed by the Head of their company that states, and I quote "Any product damaged or put into a state of not properly operating by "Samantha A. Puckett" can and will be turned down for repair or replacement. Any policy's taken out on the product for its repair and/or replacement will be terminated with no refunds.""

"So I can't get it fixed, I can't buy a new one since I don't have the money thanks to Sam breaking into my house and stealing most my life saving so she and Carly can go to 'Build a bra'. I mean they don't have anything worth covering so what's the point, and why does she need over $1500 for it." Swinging his right fist out into the brick wall he didn't feel anything as he scraped away skin and began to bleed slowly. "Now I can't find out when I get the chance to work so I can't get money to pay for iCarly or myself. Then Carly's going to go through her disappointed guilt trip on me as Sam brakes more of my things, or myself, and Spenser's going to act like a child and ignore everything around him so he can work on his "Art""

Ignoring the blood that was traveling down the bricks from his still placed hand Freddie looked at the large window that lead from the recording room they used for iCarly he wondered what would happen if he jumped. Pushing the thought from his head he remembered that there was a point to his video. "Anyway there was something I wanted to say before iCarly killed my day. I finished the animated Movie I was making, for the most part. I have everything done but I need voice actors to play the characters. You can watch the movie, it should already be uploaded for the lines if you want to try out, the link below will let you submit for any position you want. Sorry for the ranting today, I just needed to let it out."

Reaching forward and shutting off the camera the live feed turned off, and thus the uploading for both his videos began. If Freddie Benson knew what putting up those two videos would lead him to do, he may have thought twice about hitting the end button. With a final click of the mouse the website closed, it would be the last time he got on his first Webpage, "Freddie's corner".


	2. An Unknow Factor

An unknown Factor.

Four days later-Monday.

Freddie sat in his room, laptop on his lap as he reviewed all the additions he had for his animated film. Most were tough to watch, as they butchered lines, subjecting their own words for what he had written. They weren't all bad, it was roughly a 90-1 ratio between the bad and good additions, and possibly 300-1 for amazing, he even had most of the roles filled, now he was just checking for minor roles or anyone who had entered before the deadline that was better then who he had chosen.

Looking the list over he realized that barely a tenth of the additions were for minor roles. He would need more people for those or he would have to get real creative with a sound board. Somewhere to his right the main theme of his film played and he quickly realized it was his new phone, a gift from the CEO of Pear-Phone company who's daughter watches his web show and auditioned for the film (Luckily it was a minor role and she was actually good), with an "unknown" number. Reaching out his finger fumbled for it momentarily before hitting the answer button and bringing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, it this Freddie Benson?" A female voice answered him back. "Yes, may I ask who's calling?" His number was pretty new and he hadn't given it out to anyone yet, so how could anyone call him? "This is Lara Stone, I'm a scout for "Hollywood Arts High school." Freddie blinked, that was the school that hot girl went to, vori or something.

"Ok, if you're calling for Carly or Sam I would suggest their home phone, or their own cell phones." He really didn't want to be considered their secretary for everything. "Uh, no. There seems to be a misunderstanding. I'm calling for Freddie Benson, the one who's taking additions for his film."

"Just how many people have seen this thing?" Freddie asked himself as he leaned back into his bed. "Over twenty five thousand if our site is correct." The woman answered, startling Freddie due to the face he didn't know he asked aloud. "What do you mean by "your site"?" He asked.

"That leads to the reason for my call, a student here took your film, edited it enough to by pass our school's filters and attempted to pass it off as his own. His is already being punished for by copy right law, but it brought your name to our attention. After reviewing your work in the film, the "How-To" videos through out it, and on iCarly, Hollywood Arts would like to offer you a full pass through our school and a "Passing Fund" for your use after Graduating." As the shock of it all passed through Freddie all he could do was let his jaw hang as he blinked repeatedly trying to proses what was just said to him. "What's the catch?" The words rolled from his mouth before he could stop them.

The phone was silent for a moment and Freddie thought he may have blown his chance when a new voice came through. "Vary smart Mr. Benson, always ask questions before jumping in." "Who is this?" The new voice was male, British from the sound of his voice. "I am the head of the productions for Hollywood Arts, Morgan Bound." "Hello sir." "Hello to you as wall. Now, you may know we are a performance based School. Many of our students come here for acting, or roles similar, and our school hosts plays and consents for the students but we can not provide for all of them. After watching your film, which I hope you received permission to do, we teachers at Hollywood Arts were struck with the idea of doing something similar. Sadly no teacher here has the skills needed to pull off something like this and there is not funds for the school to pull off hiring people who can do such work multiple times."

Freddie absently nodded his head, he had actually thought of making films people wanted for money. "So you want me to make these films and in return I get free schooling?" "Yes" Mr. Bound answered "And a bit of money after graduation!" Ms. Stone dropped in. Freddie had forgotten she had been part of the conversation, "I have to say thank you for the offer but I will need think it over a bit, this is a really big choice to make.

"We completely understand." Ms. Stone responded, "If you have any questions you can reach us through the schools main office." "Ok, thank you." "Have a nice day Mr. Benson." Freddie hung up and dropped the phone onto his bed, he shifted his laptop off his lap and slid off his bed. Getting on his hands and knees Freddie moved under his bed towards a vent cover in the wall.

Popping off the lid to the vent beside him on the wall he pulled out a medium sized, sliver lined, black metal box. He stared absently at the lid as he ran his fingers over the engraving, something his grandfather had repeated until the day he died.

"Mai rimpianto un momento, perché ti rende quello che sei (Never regret a moment, because it makes you who you are)." It had been a gift from his Grandfather(mother's side), left in his will, that was to be given to him after graduating Grade School. His mother would have never let him keep it if she knew, she would probably get worse with how she treats him if she ever found it before the time was right, and now he was sure the time was right. Lifting the lid, electricity dance between his fingers as he stared down at its contents, eight pages of paper and a smaller black box with a large red button. Pushing on the button he was rewarded with a near silent humming as the once red button turned black momentarily before flashing red again, showing the button itself was a transparent glass.

It repeated itself for the next few minutes before flashing green, a red "X" crossing the glass before flashing out. "I have to thank Xavier for this..." Freddie mumbled as he pulled the papers out, gave them a once over, and carried them out of his room; his mother would be returning from her shift at the hospital within the next three hours. Laying the papers out on the dining room table he quickly got himself a drink before sitting down to wait.

It seemed that not even five minutes passed when he heard his mothers voice coming down the hall the water he pored to drink had gone warm him his hands. She was talking to someone, who's voice didn't carry nearly as far as his mothers, but was loud enough that he could tell it was female. He could hear heels clicking now, and he knew his mother didn't wear any type of shoes with a heel it mush have been the other female, the two stopped outside the apartment door, still talking, and keys "Clicked" and "Jingled" as they moved from purse to doorknob and with a "Click" the door opened.


	3. Of unknow making

Jean Grey was usually a vary calm person, but despite being a mutant she was still human and a teenage female. A scare earlier in the week was the result of her late period, and her near blinding (both figurative and literally) rage that had been simmering inside her ever since which was the fault of her now Ex-boyfriend Scot Summers who had viciously accusing her of cheating and then ordering her to give the child up. After all the fighting and Scot being reduced to less of a man then he had been that morning(even if there wasn't much in the first place) Jean had woken up in the middle of the night to find her period in full force of cramps and bloating.

Scot had over heard from Kitty complaining to Rogue of Jean stealing her pads and realized Jean wasn't pregnant. This lead to a violent confrontation at breakfast of Scot telling her he accepted her apology and was willing to take her back. It had taken Wolverine, Beast, Ororo, and Rouge's power draining to pull her off of the bloody Scott.

Ororo later refused to provide medical aid to Scott after finding out from Rouge why Jean had been trying to kill him. Thus the rest of the school learned of it and shunned him, he had lost his car privileges, was demoted from team leader, and now had to do Danger Room sessions at Wolverine's difficulty level after school for the next month. Professor had given her the chance to clear her head and the day before she was suppose to return, about three hours ago Professor X had called her telepathically.

He had informed her of a know mutant that would be needing pick up, and had stressed that the teenager would be confronting his mother about family matters that needed to be cleared up between the two. She was to not get involved unless the mother reacted violently, she was to be a symbol of his(Professor X's) support towards the mutant. She didn't know why he didn't come himself, but she took it that it had something to do with the mother.

She had stood in the lobby of the apartment complex, trying to resist the need to put the door man into a coma. She thought she recognized him from somewhere but the wart on his face made her sick enough to block any thoughts from her mind. Professor had given her a mental picture of what the mother of the mutant, and now she was waiting for her to enter. There seemed to be something wrong with the woman, the image sent off warning lights in her head but she couldn't place it completely. There wasn't any tenseness in her face, and her smile seemed motherly; it had make her question who she was suppose to protect from who.

But there was something in her eyes that made her earlier question disappear. Her eyes were wrong, they seemed to hold a reflection that made the mothering smile turn into a cruel twisted version of what a mother should be. She didn't even know who the mutant was yet but she couldn't stop the pity for him from building.

Just then she entered, Jean's mental probe slipped in to her and made recoil almost instantly. Just the peek of the woman's open thoughts were based around how to control her son, they lacked any kindness or acknowledgement of the boy as a person. She saw him as a pet that needed to be disciplined and trained so she could take complete reward for the son's accomplishments that she considered acceptable disobedience.

Pushing away the disgust she felt for the trash before that had taken a sentinel bipedal form she put on her 'actress' mask that she had formed throughout her relationships and walked towards the woman with a smile.

"Hello are you Ms. Benson by any chance?" She nearly through up as she noticed the gleam in her eyes intensify as her thoughts of control shifted on how she could be of use. "Yes can I help you?" Another wave of nausea waved through as the motherly tone of her voice was disgustingly twisted by the woman's thoughts and eyes. "Yes I need to speak with you about something important, hopefully in private." Her thoughts changed momentarily to a curiosity before switching back.

"About what." Her tone was stiff and brittle, her head inclined slightly and eyes narrowed to a point that remained her of her principle's snobbish attitude. "It's about your son." The woman's mind seemed to snap in two, one side going through all the punishments she could give to her son, before splintering into smaller parts of the consequences of each, quite a large group of them ended with her son being abused by two other females. The other side seemed to be between how she could take the credit from her son and how she should act as a "Loving mother" to torture the boy mentally later.

"Oh yes, we can talk in my apartment, come along." The woman's tone changed like she was talking to a mentally challenged child as he gave her arm a sharp tug towards the elevator. It took all her will to not fling the woman out to the middle of the street through a brick wall as the filth dragged her towards the elevator.

Jean felt something shift in her mind, and it took only a moment's glance to 'see' the cause. Her suppressed "other half", known as Phoenix, was awaken by her disgust for elder thing that she stood beside. She felt Phoenix reach out to the woman and enter her brain, being quicker then Jean could realize it had done so, and went back to sleep. Soon Ms. Benson was answering herself, her eyes traveling to just in front of Jean after she asked a question before mumbling out an answer.

The elevator wasn't as slow as she had thought, but as she stepped out she felt her mind shift again. Just as quick as before Phoenix reached out and undid whatever it was it had done. "I'm sorry, what?" The woman huffed as she slid a key into a door, before repeating her question. "I asked if you would like anything to drink?" Jean shook her head, "No thank you." while mentally adding 'You'd probably spike it.'

The door opened with a 'click' and Mrs. Benson walked in. Jean just made it through the doorway when she felt a wave of power wash over her, her eyes looked to the creature that played mother, she didn't react to the power. Her eyes shifted to her right where they locked onto the eyes of a brown haired teen sitting at a table, he wasn't looking at her, no, his eyes sparked with annoyance as he watched Mrs. Benson momentarily before gaining a blank look. His eyes soon met her own and a flash surprise passed over his face, it was quickly removed and Jean felt his power reseed.


End file.
